1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing system, a receiving device, an information providing device, an information providing method and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a system in which content providers transmit video/audio information related to a program, and a user receives, displays and plays back the video/audio information using a receiving terminal and views the video/audio information has been widespread. In such a system, information related to the program is transmitted together with the video/audio information.
A user of the receiving terminal can thereby browse electronic program guide (EPG) information or data broadcast information as information related to a program. The EPG information is information which indicates the scheduled broadcast time, overview or the like of a plurality of programs on a daily or weekly basis, for example. The data broadcast information is information which is provided additionally for the program being viewed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-94355 discloses an information display device which sequentially displays EPG information of other programs which are currently viewable while displaying video information related to the program being viewed.